Turn the Clock Around
by heavensangel688
Summary: When Harry is offered a job where he has to move, how will Hermione take it?? H/Hr R/R!!!


A/N: I was listening to this song, and I thought I'd be a good story. Don't worry - it's H/Hr in the end...that's my fave!! :) Well, the trio is outta school, so Harry and Hermione both know they like each other, but Harry has been offered a job as seeker...how will they take it?? Read to find out!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling, or Mandy Moore. Cuz if I didn't I wouldn't spend my time on the internet, the whole time, would I???  
  
* RING RING *  
  
"Hello??" Hermione answered the phone. She was hoping it was her best friend, Harry with news. He had met w/ a famous Quidditch coach and she was hoping it was good news.  
  
"Hey sweetheart!!" Harry said. "Guess what? They offered me a job as Seeker!!" Hermione felt her heart drop. "That's great....." she said, trying to sound happy for him. And really, she was. But she knew if he took the job, he'd have to move away. "Are you taking it??" she asked. He answered after a short pause. "I don't know yet."  
  
Hermione felt partly relieved. She smiled. "Well, how about we do something tonight to celebrate?? Meet me at my house at 8 sharp, okay?" She could imagine Harry smiling on the other line. "Sounds great - see you then!" * click *  
  
By the time 8 o'clock rolled around, both Harry and Hermione were waiting. At 8, on the dot, the doorbell rang. "Hi Harry!! Come on in. What do you want to do first??" She pulled out a movie and he nodded.  
  
While they were waiting on the movie to rewind, they started talking. About everything.....Ron, Hogwarts, Voldemort, and everything else you can imagine. They already knew they liked each other, but as they kept talking, they felt like they were getting closer. They had never felt like this when they talked to their other friends. Though when they got to the subject of Quidditch, the conversation got a bit deeper. "Are you taking the job?? I mean, it's an honor, right?" Hermione mumbled. Harry answered back in a soft voice. "Yeah...I was thinking about taking it." Hermione asked fighting the tears, "When will you leave?" Harry looked around the room...everywhere except her. "three days."  
  
We were talking to each other till dawn You put your arms around me And you asked me what is wrong I tried to be so serious, You smiled and played along You were leaving town tomorrow And tomorrow, you'll be gone.....  
  
They both jumped when they heard her alarm clock go off. It was 5:30 in the morning. Hermione didn't feel like going to work today. (She worked for a wizarding law firm.) 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I'll just call in sick' She leaned up against Harry's chest as they looked out the window to the rising sun. She felt him put his arms around her. "What's wrong, 'Mione? You look like you lost your best friend." She sighed heavily. "I *am* losing you."  
  
Harry smirked. "Hermione, you'll NEVER get rid of me. I'll always haunt you." He started laughing.  
  
After a few more minutes, Harry stood up. "I gotta get packing. I'll see you later, Hermione" As he walked to the door, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Is this the last time I'll see you?" He answered slowly, as if he wasn't really sure. "Sure, Herm, I'll be back for holidays and whenever I get vacations." He slowly smiled that gorgeous smile of his and gave Hermione a parting hug. "Till then..." and walked out the door.  
  
We must've had the stars above And heaven on our side We fell in love before we even made it through the night But you were leaving town to start another kind of life You walked me to the door and then we tried to say goodbye.....  
  
Maybe I never found the right way, Kept my love hidden underground, Baby I wish that there was some way That I can turn the clock around  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she let him slip through her fingers like that!! She liked him ever since he stood up for her that one time in fifth year. But she kept her feelings hidden so where no one would ever find out about them. She could never get up the nerve to tell him. He was always the one with the courage. How she got in Gryffindor, she had no earthly clue. But in seventh year, he told her that he had liked her for years, but they decided to stay best friends...for Ron's sake. But she still wishes everyday that she can go back to that common room and change that.  
  
I couldn't sleep I called up everybody that I knew All my friends said I'd be crazy If I waited 'round for you I wanted to believe them So I called to say we're through But when I heard your voice It nearly broke my heart in two  
  
That night, Hermione had a major case of insomnia. She tried everything she could to go to sleep, and nothing worked. The next day, she called up all her different friends to see what they thought. Ginny thought that even though they'd be best friends, that Hermione should just forget him. He'd meet someone famous and get married. Lavender thought that she needed to go back to bed. It was 11 o'clock for crying out loud!!! Ron thought it was sick and it'd be stupid if she waited on him. ('but then again, that's a guy's POV,' she thought)  
  
Hermione thought about it. After major debating, she decided to call Harry and tell him that he don't have to worry about coming back just for her. "Hello," a deep voice rang out. Harry heard the other person on the line burst into tears. Hermione couldn't bring herself to do it and hung up. Again, she couldn't gather the courage to tell him the truth and kept her feelings inside.  
  
Maybe I never found the right way, Kept my love hidden underground, Baby I wish that there was some way That I can turn the clock around  
  
Well I jumped into the car and as I headed down the road I knew that when I got there, There might be no body home You were gone away forever Left me all alone Now I was on my own  
  
"Well maybe he's still home. He'd be leaving today and maybe he has a later flight." She said outloud to herself. She jumped into her two door silver Accord [I REALLY want one of those cars - lol] and raced to Harry's street. While she said this to herself, she knew in the back of her mind, that he was gone. She was never gonna see Harry Potter again. And as she pulled into the drive, she was right. The car was gone and his house looked abandoned. She finally let the tears fall that she had been holding in for so long. "I'm all alone...I can't believe he left." Hermione sat on the front steps for a couple minutes just reminiscing about the different memories. About the time Ron, her, and Harry all walked arm-in- arm to the seventh year end-of-the-year ball, because they had no dates. And about the time they all bought their first house.  
  
As she was staring of into space, she never heard the footsteps come up behind her. A voice startled her. "Don't you ever wish that you could turn the clock around??" She turned around as Harry engulfed her in a hug. "You'll never know..." she said. "Why are you here? I thought you took the job!!" He smiled. "I couldn't leave you here with Ron! You know how he gets himself into trouble too much!!" Hermione smiled. "And I couldn't leave you. I'd miss you too much," he finished. Hermione's smiled widened. As much as she wished she could turn the clock around, she could make the present time work for her now.  
  
Maybe I never found the right way, Kept my love hidden underground, Baby I wish that there was some way That I can turn the clock around  
  
That I can turn the clock around...  
  
A/N: Okay - dorkiest ending in the world, but I just felt like writing a story. Remember - read and review. Flame if you want - that's okay - I need something to cook my steaks on!!! :) 


End file.
